fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Late Arrival
Late Arrival is the third chapter of Fire Emblem: Fuin No Tsurugi. Chapter 3: Late Arrival begins with Roy and his forces heading towards Araphen after recieving news of a massacre of Lycian forces there. He is also informed that Bern's Wyvern Lords had a hand in the Bern victory over the Lycian forces. Roy and company eventually reach Castle Araphen, where he discovers it is overrun with Bern forces who have captured it. As Roy's forces aproch Castle Araphen, King Zephiel of Bern takes leave of the Castle from the north-east and is shortly follwed by one of Bern's Wyvern Lords Narshen, who before leaving puts Slater incharge of the Bern forces at Castle Araphen. A battle then ensues. Terrain The battle takes place in the area in and around Castle Araphen, and the Castle takes up most of the map. The Castle walls creates realitively narrow passageways that can be used to create 'walls' or 'bottlenecks' to advance forces through. The area around the outside of the Castle is also acessible, although only a handful of enemy forces inhabit the outside of the castle. The outside of the castle features a few scattered Forests that allow for defending and attacking boosts when a character stands on them. The Map also includes two villages, one to the South-East which is realitively close to the player's deployment. This South-East house will give the player a Mend staff, which Ellen can use. The second house is located near the North-West corner of the map, within the first few turns a few people inside the house will have a conversation and a number of people will escape from the house off the map's north edge. If a character goes to the house Lugh will be recruited. Strategy This chapter is relatively easy, being as it is only Chapter three in the game Fire Emblem: Fuin No Tsurugi. The player's units will start off deployed to the South-West of the map. A few enemy units will be scattered outside, and they should be quickly dispatched by the player's units. This is not very difficult as only a handful of units are actually in the outside area. Once the enemy units outside in the South are dealt with the player can send a unit to the South-East village to visit. This village will give the person who is visiting a Mend staff to help. The player can then slowly advance their forces up through the Castle using the building's walls to create baracades, which the units with weaker defenses can stay behind. While this is done, a few units can head up the left side of the castle towards the North-West village. A small amount of units will be stationed around the village which can easily be dispatched by a few player controled units. In the North-West Village is the recruitable mage Lugh. The player can then slowly advance through the Castle, by the time they reach the outside of the Throne Room the forces who had recruited Lugh wil likely have caught up to the main force. The thief Chad can then head to the south-east room with the treasure chests along with a few units who can defeat the few Knights guarding the room. As Chad picks the chests, the main force can gang up on the boss, who can easily be defeated with the Armorslayer sword aquired in the previous battle. Category:Chapters Category:Fūin no Tsurugi chapters